


stay

by kindlingchild



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ? - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, hanamaki gets a nightmare aw, what else do i tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8970667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindlingchild/pseuds/kindlingchild
Summary: Matsukawa knew well of Hanamaki's persistent nightmares. 
The same one everytime as of last month- everyone he cared for walking away, and he would be calling for them, but they'd just fade away.
And for some reason, Matsukawa was always the last that Hanamaki would see walking away before waking up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is so short lol but take it
> 
> another longer matsuhana comin up soon so be alert! :D

"M-Matsukawa..."

Matsukawa groggily sat up, rubbing his half-lidded eyes, a small yawn escaping his mouth.

"Hmm?"

He turned his head to see Hanamaki curled up in a ball, looking rather terrified.

"Makki?" He catiously crawled over to Hanamaki's futon, sitting down in front of the peach-haired boy.

He could hear soft whimpers, and he noticed Hanamaki was shivering slightly.

Grabbing Hanamaki's blanket, he draped it over the smaller boy, and wrapped his arms around him.

"Another nightmare?" Matsukawa whispered, and he felt Hanamaki nod his head beside him.

"It's okay, I'm here. Do you wanna talk about it?" Matsukawa asked, his hands rubbing Hanamaki's back softly.

"I-It was the same one," Hanamaki whispered softly, and Matsukawa sighed, hugging the boy in his arms even tighter.

 

 

 

 

 

Matsukawa knew well of Hanamaki's persistent nightmares.

The same one everytime as of last month- everyone he cared for walking away, and he would be calling for them, but they'd just fade away.

And for some reason, Matsukawa was always the last that Hanamaki would see walking away before waking up.

 

 

 

 

 

Matsukawa decided to take the risk, and lightly kissed Hanamaki's cheek.

He felt Hanamaki tense up, and he desperately started searching his brain for an excuse.

"I-I'm here for you, okay? So don't-"

Then Hanamaki's lips are on his and Matsukawa's heart is beating faster than the amount of times Iwaizumi has called Oikawa "Shittykawa".

Matsukawa was very aware of Hanamaki's hands on his cheeks, pulling the taller boy closer.

"I-I..." Hanamaki has streaks of tears falling down his cheeks, and Matsukawa gently wiped them away with his thumbs.

"I'll sleep on your futon with you tonight okay? I'm here," Matsukawa hugged Hanamaki once again, who sighed relieved.

Hanamaki still had the nightmare, but Matsukawa didn't leave anymore.

 

He was the only one who stayed.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed reading!
> 
> comments and feedback are greatly appreciated!
> 
> tumblr:thewritingloser


End file.
